


惡東風

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 為報兄仇，周子瑜不惜自島灣遠赴京城。不料她所等待之人，正在山道等她……
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 2





	惡東風

**Author's Note:**

> 中二及OOC ，慎入。

風似霜刀，雲霧重重，林中樹影成蔭，更是黯黑得目難視物。呼嘯而來的風聲，夾雜嶺上駭人的狼嚎，本應嚇退小路來客。可從小路遙遙看去，遠處竟然捲起塵頭，似風馳至的良駒，周子瑜穩穩坐在上頭。

眼見雲霧漸散，月色初顯，她卻在道上一打盤旋，倏然喝道 :“我知道你在這！”

刷的一聲，漫天光華一閃。凑﨑紗夏抱刀自草叢躍出，神色慵懶，看著是跟舊友會面那般，親親熱熱的笑著道 :“子瑜，我們很久沒見了。”

卻見周子瑜漠然，一個筋斗自馬背下來。但覺一陣耀目寒光劃破長空，她竟是自腰間抽出柄流光粼粼、寒峭映面的長劍。

“凑﨑紗夏，這是我特地為你而準備的劍！”

話音方落，周子瑜手中長劍一抖，竟往凑﨑胸膛刺去。幸得凑﨑一個閃身，才不致於一下命喪劍下，凑﨑暗忖 :“沒想到數年不見，她竟是長進不小。”頓時玩心大起，發足疾奔，繞著周子瑜溜溜轉動。周子瑜眼中竟是只得那陣陣青影，那裏見得了凑﨑？她料想凑﨑並非想一下取她性命，定時凝立不動。只見一陣刀光浮動，周子瑜一聲叱喝，當空一劈。嗤一聲，刀劍相交，凑﨑手中半截刀竟輕飄飄的削出！

原來周子瑜手中長劍乃是她親往北地雪湖，取湖下寒鐵，再請當世鑄劍大師「煉劍郎君」輔以玄鐵制成。竟是至陰至寒之物，尋常刀劍根本並非它的對手。

凑﨑又驚又駭，當下將手中斷刀一拋。仗著身法靈巧，在周子瑜的劍影當中，飄來忽去，宛同鬼魅。周子瑜也不惱，自懷中取出數枚十字鏢，颼颼數聲，凑﨑只覺肩上吃痛，低頭一看，肩上竟被飛鏢劃出，數道血痕。

那是她送給她的飛鏢。

周子瑜一個箭步躥上凑﨑跟前，挺劍向凑﨑傷肩疾刺。就在劍尖快及至之時，凑﨑側身而避，朝周子瑜身上一踢，一柄匕首頓時自靴中飛出，穩穩落在她手裏。

“拔出來。”周子瑜壓下聲音道 :“是時候終結這一切了。”

“我不要。”

周子瑜闔上雙目，凑﨑經已猜不透她的心思。

她早已不是那個孩子，從她抽出長劍那刻……不，或許是更早之前，凑﨑的刀割在她兄長咽喉伊始，她便不再是那個孩子。

凑﨑仿似聽到一陣若有似無的嘆息聲。

那真的是她的嘆息，還是風聲？

一雙杏眼猛地圓睜，眸內只有那個黑衫漢子。鮮血自他的咽喉激噴，遍地皆是一片紅，壯碩的身子重重的跌落地上，泡在血泊裏不住扭曲。

而凑﨑就面無表情立在一旁，那柄斷刀正完好無缺的滴著血。

滴答滴答……

“納命來……”只有她握劍的手沒有顫抖。

她們當真是走到這一步了？

周子瑜雙手握劍，疾步朝凑﨑脖子劈去。她反手提匕首一擋，匕首套登時斷裂，刀鋒煞然錚的與長劍交擋，竟異沒有如那長刀般一分作二。只見點點星火自劍刃噼出，迎上周子瑜雙眼，卻是說不盡的難以置信。

“你竟是還留著這把匕首。”

“你不是也留著飛鏢嗎？”

此時周子瑜手上的招式倒不如先前般狠辣，卻也是凌厲搶攻。匕首長度遠不及長劍，凑﨑只得純取守勢，一擋一挑，竟是纏住了周子瑜。怕是見攻守相互交纏，周子瑜把劍往後一收，再以劍花惑敵，逼得凑﨑接連後退，卻又無可奈何。

只見凑﨑被逼到樹身，周子瑜當下飛身躍起，一股勁風劍氣撲面而來。凑﨑自知無處可逃，又不肯傷她性命。

讓我償命吧。她雙目緊閉，正待劍落血濺，眼角死死噙著淚，愣是不肯落下。

周子瑜早已舉起長劍，只需一劍便可致凑﨑於死地，但看著凑﨑這個樣子，又看看她手上刻著「瑜」字的匕首，百般心思霎眼浮現心中 :

凑﨑害死自己兄長，令她周氏香火斷絕，可她是受人指使才下殺手，且舊日纏綿繾綣都是真情實意；但此刻心軟，她可能再也無法替兄雪恨，死後有何顏面見兄長父母？又怎對得列祖列宗。

周子瑜此刻萬分躊躇。

這劍到底是揮或不揮？

〈完結〉

**Author's Note:**

> 揮或不揮，是取決於個人想法。


End file.
